Harvest
by EvilMonkeyKitten
Summary: WHen the Covenant make their first strike on HArvest, a young boy gets caught in the middle.


For a long time, all we had to worry about was the rebels. They never really bothered us.

They told us about the Spartans. We rejoiced, happy because once the rebels were gone, there would be nothing to worry about.

My family and I lived on Harvest. It was a sunny sweet life. My parents sploiled me and my sister.

There were so many times we would skip school just to play and giggle on the grassy hill behind our neighborhood.

We felt sad when we heard about the boy named John, who had died, but we felt happy again soon after.

The warm nights blessed us with wonderul dreams, but all that was about to change.

We felt no fear for several years, the rebel leader and been caught.

One day though, while me and Eryn were at school, we heard sirens outside.

A deep voice came over the intercom and said something about a code 86.

I held Eryn tight to keep her from being to scared. I had to hold in my own fear to make her bleive it would be all right.

The teacher fought back tears and told us to follow her. As the class followed her in a single file line we wispered to each other.

"I bet it's the rebels!"

"It's just a drill"

"Why is teacher crying?"

"I'm scared"

"I hope everything is all right..."

When we reached the play ground with the big hill where people play king of the hill and gravball courts,  
teacher paused.

She pushed a button in a panel on the side of the building.

There was a screaching sound and a trapdoor opened up between gravball court 1 and 4.

She ushered us inside and soon after, the other classes came too.

As I was wisked inside, I lost site of Eryn.

"ERYN!!!!!!!!" I called. "Eryn, where are you??"

"Over here!" she shouted.

I ran over to were she was standing, once all the classes were in the tunnel underneath the school, the door closed.

We were plunged into darkness. The sirens outside could no longer be heard. I felt Eryn grasp my hand.

In the distance we could see a redish hugh...

It go closer and closer, we were all afraid it was a rebel with a laser gun or something worse...

The reddish lights came on around us and I could see Eryn was shivering.

I asked her if she was cold, but she shook her head, something else was making her shiver.

We walked silently down the hall. The teachers led us through twisting tunnels. More children whispered.

"I bet this is just some drill"

"yeah."

"I hope we get candy at the end like at the fire drills."

"YEAH!!!!!"

"See Eryn, there's nothing to worry about, it's just a drill." I said trying to comfort my trembling sibling.

As we progressed further into the planet, other people began to join us.

Most of them were adults, I recognized some of them from where dadddy worked.

A couple times I thought I saw Mom, but I was mistaken.

Suddenly, Eryn grabbed my arm. I looked at her and she said "I think I left my sweater in the classroom."

"I'll get, don't worry." I replied.

"Do you think you can find your way back?"

"Of, course!" I lied.

"Now don't you worry, I'll get you your sweater in no time."

"Just stay with the class, k?"

"OK." she replied.

I had a pretty good memory for things like this. Even thoguh I remembered the way out, I just hiped I could remember the way back in.

Although I wasn't strong, I was fast and agile.

I ran through the underground labrinth, guided by the red lights.

I thought I found where we came in. The door was close, but there was a panel next to it, like the one teacher used.

I opened it, and saw two buttons, a red and a blue. I quicly pushed the red one, nothing happened. Now the blue one, the hatch swung opened.  
and the radiant sun made me squint.

I ran outside and saw our playground.

"Yes!"

I sprinted in the door and down the hall. Past the bulletin board. Past my locker. Into the classroom. I went over to where Eryn sat.

I found nothing there on her seat, I looked under it and saw her favorite sweater, the one with the kitties on it.

I grabbed it ran back towards the playground. As I rounded the corner, I heard and eir piercing "SHEEFP. SHEEFP. SHEEFP"

The ground on the the lay ground exploded in a blue fiery wave.

I sprung away from the door and landed on my back. I heard the "Pshhht" of air brakes. It was louder than the ones on dad's scooter.

A giant thing landed right on the door that was my only way back to my sister. I had never seen anything like it.

It wasn't like the pelicans I had seen pictures of. IT was bigger and brightly colored. A door on it opened. 


End file.
